Wenn alle Feinde besiegt sind
by KingS
Summary: Wenn alle deine Ziele erreicht, alle Feinde besiegt und alle Wünsche erfüllt sind! Was bleibt?


**Wenn alle Feinde besiegt sind**

von Wsnmaster alias KingsleyS

**Wenn alle deine Ziele erreicht, alle Feinde besiegt und alle Wünsche erfüllt sind! Was bleibt?**

Es war dunkel. Sehr dunkel. Kein Lichtstrahl vermochte die Kälte, die sich auf Mutter Erde gelegt hatte, zu vertreiben. Auf einem Hügel stand ein großer dürrer Mann, er trug einen langen, schwarzen Mantel, sein Kopf wurde von der mächtigen Kapuze verdeckt. Wäre er noch fähig gewesen, etwas zu spüren, er hätte erbärmlich gefroren. Aber zu einer solchen unnützen Sinneswahrnehmung war er schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren nicht mehr fähig. Es war Ein Uhr nachmittags im Juli, und doch war es stockdunkel und die Temperaturen lagen kurz unterhalb des Gefrierpunktes. Es schneite, aber nicht die üblichen weißen, glitzernden Flocken die es früher immer geschneit hatte, nein, diese waren schwarz, matt und vergruben langsam Schicht für Schicht die ganze Welt unter sich.

Doch das alles störte den Mann nicht, er hatte alle seine Ziele erreicht, alle Feinde besiegt, alle Unwürdigen ausgerottet. Auch die Opfer, die seine Seite hatte bringen müssen, ließen ihn kalt, sie waren von Anfang an nur Mittel zum Zweck für ihn gewesen.

Alles, was er sich jemals erträumt hatte, war in Erfüllung gegangen. Schon immer hatte er die Unsterblichkeit gewollt. Mittlerweile hatte er es geschafft! Es gab nun nichts und niemanden mehr auf der Welt, der ihm gefährlich werden konnte. Jedes Wesen hatte seine Schwachpunkte, er nicht mehr! Seine Macht war grenzenlos, mit einer Handbewegung konnte er Berge versetzen und Zivilisationen auslöschen.

Doch leider waren ihm die Zivilisationen zuvor gekommen! Nachdem er seine beiden größten Feinde erfolgreich vernichtet hatte, begannen seine Schergen überall auf der Welt eine Schreckensherrschaft. Die dämlichen Muggelregierungen jedoch gaben sich gegenseitig die Schuld und starteten ihre todbringenden Raketen. Nicht, dass er ihren Tod bedauerte, aber damit hatten sie ihn des Vergnügens beraubt, sie selber zu töten. Wie langweilig war das doch alles gewesen! Ein paarhundert grelle Lichtblitze und 25 aller Lebewesen dieses Planeten waren Geschichte. Auch die restlichen 75, die an der Verstrahlung gestorben waren, waren nur sehr kurz unterhaltsam gewesen. Einigen Hunderten von ihnen hatte er auf magische Weise geholfen, ihr Leiden zu verlängern, aber auch die waren wenig später tot.

Sein jahrelanger Streit mit Dumbledore, dem einzigen den er einst gefürchtet hatte, er hatte seinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben. Wie oft hatte er diesen alten muggelverliebten Narren verflucht. Wie oft sich über seine Gegenwehr geärgert. Immer wieder waren seine schönen Pläne durch diesen Narren vereitelt worden. Sehnlichst hatte er sich den Tod Dumbledores gewünscht, aber als seine Diener ihm von seinem Ableben berichtet hatten, war er nicht fähig gewesen, Freude darüber zu empfinden. Er hätte es selber erledigen müssen, um es genießen zu können. Diesem Schluss hatte er daraus gezogen.

Stundenlang hatte er seine Diener dafür leiden lassen, dass sie ihm diese Freude verwehrt hatten, aber auch dabei hatte er kein Vergnügen empfunden! Er hatte schließlich damit aufgehört, weil es ihn gelangweilt hatte.

Doch eine Hoffnung war geblieben, ein Anderer war in die Fußstapfen Dumbledores getreten. Zum Schluss hatte er sie sogar recht gut ausgefüllt. 5 Jahre nach Dumbledores Tod war es zum Endkampf Harry Potter gegen Voldemort gekommen. Und diesmal hatte er sich die Freude, ihn persönlich zu töten, nicht nehmen lassen. Diesen Gegner hatte er seit dessen frühester Kindheit gekannt, einmal war er sogar von ihm besiegt worden. Viele Male war dieser ihm durch pures Glück entkommen. Mit jedem Treffen jedoch war der kleine Bastard besser und mächtiger geworden. Bei ihrem letzten Duell hatte er ihn sogar am Rande einer Niederlage gehabt. Und doch war es keine Freude gewesen ihn zu töten! Auch die qualvollen Tode seiner Begleiter hatten es nicht geschafft, ein Hochgefühl in ihm zu erzeugen.

Die leuchtend roten Augen des Dunklen Lords schweiften über die verbrannte Landschaft.

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck legte sich auf sein schlangenähnliches Gesicht. Hätte dieses nicht vor langer Zeit nahezu jeden menschlichen Zug verloren, so hätte ein Überlebender ihn sicher zu deuten gewusst (sofern es einen gegeben hätte).

Alles hatte sich in seinem Sinne entwickelt, er war zum mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten geworden. Gott gleich in seiner Macht! Alle Gegner waren besiegt, alle unwürdigen Lebewesen ausgerottet. Es gab keine unfähigen Gefolgsleute mehr, über die er sich ärgern musste.

Und nichts auf der Welt würde je bewirken können, dass seine Herrschaft ein Ende finden würde.

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verstärkte sich, sodass es der Nacht nicht mehr verborgen blieb, was jener Rest einer menschlichen Gefühlsregung gewesen war, der dieses Mienenspiel ausgelöst hatte...

Er hatte nun ein ewiges Leben vor sich.

- _Nur wozu?_

...Angst.


End file.
